


Interlude II

by hoc_voluerunt



Series: SPQR [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient Rome, Caretaking, Gen, Prayer, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoc_voluerunt/pseuds/hoc_voluerunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vannus sets up a lararium in CCXXIB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Verecunda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verecunda/gifts).



            Vannus’ penates were small and unadorned, but they were his, as they had been his parents’; a gift from the Pisones who had owned them. In his own small room at CCXXIB, Vannus had set up a lararium in the corner, inconspicuous, but present, as he liked all his gods to be. It wasn’t much – just a small shelf with a few figurines, both British and Roman – but it was his, and Vannus knew its importance. His offerings were scant, but his prayers heartfelt, and made with the punctuality of a military man.

            Celatus, as Vannus discovered quite early in their acquaintance, had no lares of his own. He’d seen Vannus setting up his little shrine, and immediately scoffed at the idea.

            “Why pray to a set of gods who aren’t listening?” he’d said, scathing and cruel. “Either they care, and shouldn’t need to be bribed, or they don’t, and it does no good.” No amount of insistence on respect for one’s ancestors would sway him. “The dead are the dead,” he insisted, and assured Vannus that it did no good to dwell on them.

            Vannus, on the other hand, liked to acknowledge his family. He liked remembering his parents, and all the Britons before them, who’d done so much to make sure that their child would have at least a half-steady life. He felt it his duty to pay homage to the Pisones who had owned them, and who’d given them a generous patronage as well as their freedom. And, yes, he could see why Celatus argued as he did; but that didn’t stop him from being just that little bit reassured when he made his prayers. He’d been in war, he’d seen how careless the gods could be – but it couldn’t hurt to do his part. It was comforting, familiar; _habit._

            So, after barely two weeks of living on the via Pistoris, Vannus began burning an extra stick of incense, or finding an extra morsel of bread or fruit as an offering, and included Celatus in his prayers. After all, it had been clear form the second day of their acquaintance that Celatus’ well-being was now Vannus’ responsibility; if the patrician had no time for the gods, then there was no reason for Vannus’ care not to extend to the divine.

**Author's Note:**

> Technically speaking, 'lares' were gods of the household _place_ , and 'penates' more of the _family_ , but they did end up being pretty much conflated. I figured Vannus and Celatus probably wouldn't really have _lares_ , but if Vannus had household _penates_ , chances are he'd set up a lararium for them _and_ his new house(hold).


End file.
